Rexona Ultra Dry
Rexona Ultra Dry (also known as Sure Ultra Dry in the UK) was a series of commercials promoting their new roll on deodorant or antiperspirant that is dry against unexpected sweat and doesn't leave dry white marks. Two differant kinds of commercials were made with unknown models, model Maria Tzompanaki and the famous Anna Chancellor. Both commercials showed the two main stars describing their antiperspirant to keep you ultra dry and leave no white marks while the models apply it on themselves Rexona 24 hr Intensive/Sure Invisible Stick There were two commercials aired in 1999 in two regions Germany and the United Kingdom. Both Maria Tzompanaki and Anna Chancellor are telling the viewers how you look so much forward to going out in your little black dress when suddenly ugly white marks appear under your armpits. Then the Rexona/Sure logo appears and the screen changes to a girl in black lingerie walking to a chair in her room where her black dress and the new roll on deodorant is kept. She applies it while the voice overs explain that this new deodorant will keep you ultra dry. She then puts on her black dress in satisfaction before putting the deodorant down and leaving. The logo appears again and goes back to the person who appeared at the beginning telling the viewers that this deodorant won't let them or their black dress down. Gallery Rexona 24 hr Intensive Unnamed Dutch Model.jpg|Maria Tzompanaki Rexona 24 hr Intensive 2.jpg Rexona 24 hr Intensive 3.jpg Rexona 24hr Intensive 4.jpg Rexona 24 hr Intensive|The Commercial Sure Invisible Stick Anna Chancellor.jpg|Anna Chancellor Sure Invisible Stick 2.jpg Sure Invisible Stick 3.jpg Sure Invisible Stick 4.jpg Sure Invisible Stick|The Commercial Rexona Ultra Dry Cream/Sure Ultra Dry Cream/Rexona Confidence This commercial was both translated in English and Dutch but starred only Anna Chancellor. Also two different versions of this particular commercial were shown between 1999 and 2000. In one version Anna tells the viewers that you're going to an interview and then accidentally show signs of sweating when you get nervous. The Rexona/Sure logo then appears and the screen reveals a girl in white lingerie in the bathroom. She picks up the deodorant and applies it on herself (one commercial shows the girl with her back turned, her face isn't shown and she is using Rexona Confidence deodorant) while Anna describes how it keeps you ultra dry. She then puts the deodorant on a shelf and leaves. The logo appears again and goes back to Anna telling the viewers that this deodorant won't let them down. Another version shows an unseen woman going to a doctor's surgery. An unknown actress playing the receptionist says that it is the doctor's morning off and guesses that the person is having women problems and assumes that she is pregnant. The scene then goes to the same scene of the girl applying her deodorant in the bathroom with the voice over saying that they don't know everything about them but they do know that they want an antiperspirant that is extra dry. It then goes back to the receptionist asking about the woman's pregnancy sample. Gallery Rexona Ultra Dry Cream/Sure Ultra Dry Cream Anna Chancellor 2.jpg|Anna Chancellor Receptionist.jpg|Receptionist Sure Ultra Dry Cream 1.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 2.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 3.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 4.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 6.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 5.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 7.jpg Sure Ultra Dry Cream 8.jpg Rexona Ultra Dry Cream|The Dutch Commercial Rexona Confidence Rexona Confidence 2.jpg Rexona Confidence 3.jpg Rexona Confidence 4.jpg Rexona Confidence|The Commercial Category:Commercials